<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cold and the Demonic (Chinese version ) by Eithe1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312447">The Cold and the Demonic (Chinese version )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithe1/pseuds/Eithe1'>Eithe1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Choking, Distrust, Disturbing Themes, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Masochism, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Pain, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Problems, Sadism, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Smut, Submission, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithe1/pseuds/Eithe1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个死亡骑士和一个恶魔猎手碰上了，他们都很讨厌对方。但，他们发现彼此之间其实有许多相同之处。<br/>这是一篇译文，非常感谢原作者Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker太太授权给我发布我的翻译。<br/>我要夸一句作者，永远滴神！张力非常足，答应我，看它。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Death Knight character/Original Demon Hunter character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cold and the Demonic (Chinese version )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962271">The Cold and the Demonic</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwraith/pseuds/Darkwraith">Darkwraith</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这些角色都是独立的个体，拥有支持他们做出这些行动的人格。我并不打算概括死亡骑士和恶魔猎手们的人格特点，我也并不认为他们的举动是这两个职业的典型表现。<br/>故事发生在军团期间的某时某地，不过这篇文章里没有提到很多魔兽的剧情。我把重心放在角色们和他们的进展上。<br/>警告：大部分行为都是自愿的，但也有一些不那么自愿的部分，如果您介意，请点叉。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>诺森德很冷，但他的皮肤比这更冷。我呼吸着他身上熟悉的腐烂气味。这只会唤醒我的欲望，而不是厌恶。我现在已经如此扭曲。我的身体也是异化的，这是我们的共同点，不过至少我还活着。还能活多久，我不知道。我身体里的恶魔在尖叫，当我一次又一次地回到这个天杀的不死者身边。<em>这不应该</em>——但在他冰冷的手指夺走我的体温的时候，我无法拒绝。</p><p> </p><p>　　我们在战场上相遇。我们是同一边的，同样与燃烧军团作战，结果却互相争斗。在我用战刃招架他的符文剑的时候，他对我出言不逊。我们都觉得对方该死。怪物。他将我看做一个恶魔，一个军团的走卒。而他，一个活死人，一个巫妖王曾经的仆从，一个有害分子，他理当因为他的罪行被处死。我从来不相信他犯下那些可怕行径的时候不是出于本愿。同样地，他认为我被我的恶魔控制了，正在寻找机会杀害我的盟友。</p><p>　　在我俩杀掉对方之前，战友们制止了我们。<em>真是可耻</em>，我想。我知道，还没完。有时，我们努力试着和平相处，但燃烧的恨意只能被短暂地克制住。随后，我们夜里溜出营地，赤手空拳地在月亮下打斗。打他的感觉很好，一种正确而且恰到好处的感觉。我觉得我在做对的事情。如果我不能杀了他，至少我可以惩罚他。一开始，事情就是这样的。</p><p>　　我不应该在被他打的时候开始感到享受。我和这股感觉较劲，试着掩藏它，更加正气凛然地和他搏斗，专注于把他的脸弄成沾满血的一团糟。我不应该去想我们有多相似。<em>我们<strong>不</strong>一样</em>，我一遍遍告诉自己。这显然是自欺欺人，我自己都不信。</p><p>　　他殴打我的时候那种满足的神情让我不禁开始怀疑。我才是那个该死的家伙吗？毕竟，我自己选择了这种命运。而他没得挑。我是一个被恶魔腐化的怪物。扭曲。除了蔑视不配得到别的东西。</p><p>　　目前我们还势均力敌，但我马上就被他冰冷的手掐住了脖子。他缓慢地窒息我，非常慢，他一定很享受这么折磨我。我真可悲。我可以用邪能火焰把他击碎，焚毁。等他变成了一堆灰，谁也别想把他拼回原状。我可以杀死他，就在这儿，就在现在。但，我感觉眼窝里燃烧的邪火慢慢熄灭了。我的手落到地上，我停止了反抗。我在微笑。他却没有完成这场杀戮。他放开了我，向后退了几步。</p><p>　　“可悲。你甚至不会为了自己的性命反抗。”他的声音寒冷、残忍。</p><p>　　啊。这就是他为什么停下来了。他不认为我值得死在他手下。我让这个亡灵怪物感到厌恶了吗？看来这回答了我们之中究竟谁更烂。是我。</p><p>　　他盯着我看了几分钟。我想知道他在想什么。我试着去读他的死人眼睛。他也试着读我算是眼睛的闪烁火焰。我们都一无所获。</p><p>　　他又走了过来，然后一屁股骑在我的胯上。我只敢把这个动作的目的当做是防止我逃跑。当然，我也不会跑。</p><p>　　“我战斗到我的最后一刻。为了我的城市。为了我的家庭。而当我死了，他们并没有给我奢侈的安眠。他们让我复生，违背我的意愿使用我的躯体。”</p><p>　　他和我分享了一点他的经历——<em>我，他的敌人</em>——让我感到震撼。我知道是这些事情让他变成了这幅样子。但他的脸上没有丝毫的伤心或者哀痛。这让我害怕。现在我想逃走了。他一拳打在我的脸上，我眼冒金星。但我不会求他放我走。<em>这是我自找的</em>。</p><p>　　“而你。你本可以拥有一切。家庭，爱，欢乐。但你把它们都弃之不顾。你让我恶心。”他这么说着，又打了我。然后，愤怒占据了他，让他说不出话。他只是低声咆哮着，用拳头狠砸我的脸。</p><p>　　*他是对的*。这个事实像一块石头一样砸中我，比我正在挨的打更让我痛苦。比他倾泻在我身上的怒火还让我痛苦。<em>我活该这样。我活该去死</em>。</p><p>　　最糟糕的是，不知道怎么回事，我硬了。或许是因为被人像这样骑在我身上，尽管是出于完全不一样的理由。或者，是因为我正在承受并且活该承受的这种无助，这种疼痛，这种惩罚。我的脸涨红了，不过在鲜血淋漓的掩盖下并看不出来。我祈祷他不要注意到。我慌了，一反之前的逆来顺受开始反抗他。但把他从身上弄下去的努力并不奏效。他是一个死亡骑士，不可思议地强壮。我的恶魔让我迅捷而致命，但我没有他那样的暴力。我感觉自己很没用。为了向我强调这种软弱无力，他抓住我的双手手腕，然后压在我的头顶。他的手力气很大。我从未感到如此无能为力。</p><p>　　我完全错了。他可以随时杀死我。他的另一只手戏弄地触摸着我的脖子。<em>我。可。能。会。死</em>。我一直在告诉自己。但一点用都没有。我彻底硬了，绝不可能自己下去。我努力假装感觉不到这种肾上腺素奔腾在血管里的美妙感觉。我用全部意志力制止自己向他乞求更多。我很庆幸我燃烧的双眼不会泄露任何情绪。</p><p>　　他捏住我的下巴，盯着我。<em>哦不他发现了对吗？拜托不要不要发现求你了</em>我不停在脑袋里大喊。他俯下身，我能够闻到他的呼吸。闻起来就像是腐烂的肉，真的很恶心。我唯一希望的就是让这些事快点结束，并且离他越远越好。<em>但是，不知道为什么</em>，我<em>依然想要</em>他触碰我的身体，用他那双粗暴，伤人的手。</p><p>　　我的脸在流血，一塌糊涂，血涂满了他抓着我下巴的手。我的鼻子一定已经断了。我的嘴唇在渗血。他看起来并没有表示出反感。<em>我觉得要被自己的血淹死了，但我似乎也没有反感这个事实。我他妈这是怎么了？</em></p><p>　　他舔了舔手上的血，把它啐回我的脸上。“恶心。”</p><p>　　他只是在说血的味道，还是在说我整个人？我不能确定。他应该知道，邪能污染了我身上包括血液的每一个角落。他也应该猜到，这尝起来不会好。也许他是好奇，也许他只是想进一步地羞辱我。他动了动，终于发现了我硬起来的某个部位。</p><p>　　“你他妈有什么问题？”他跳起来，离我远远的。“我不会再碰你了你这个怪胎。谁他妈会因为被人揍硬起来？”这应该是个反问句，因为我们都知道答案是什么。</p><p>　　他唤醒了我身体里长久遗失的什么东西。那是欲望吗？我不知道如何命名它，但我不切实际地希望他能再次殴打我，还有，好吧，操我。</p><p>　　“不要，”我小声说。他能听到吗？<em>不要走。不要丢下我一个人和我的黑暗在一起</em>，我想要这么说，却没有开口。我所做的只有看着他离开，并且感谢我被烧坏的眼睛不会哭泣。</p><p>　　几天之后我发现，就算嘴上那么说，他还是<em>愿意</em>再一次碰我的。我一个人在营地附近，他摸到我的背后，干净利落地给了我一记锁喉。</p><p>　　“多么亲切的问好方式。”我想说，但因为缺氧没能出口。<em>别。像。这。样。别。像。这。样</em>。我对自己重复了多少遍，但在失去意识的那一刻，我的下面又硬得像石头一样了。这感觉是这么好，而且我知道是我完全自愿如此的，我发觉他靠近我了。我本可以制止他。现在，他的身体从背后压着我，我除了静静等待做不了任何事，听凭他的摆布。我制止不了他。<em>我真的希望他停下吗？</em></p><p>　　当黑暗笼罩我的时候，我想，<em>我真他妈讨厌我自己，我就该这么死掉</em>。然后我摔到了地上。</p><p>　　但他没有杀我。我醒了，因为他在踹我。谢天谢地他没有穿他的板甲靴子，否则我的骨头会被弄得粉碎。我任凭他踢我，毫不反抗，想着这是我应得的，并且努力不要去喜欢这种状况。<em>这是错的</em>，我告诉自己，尽管这感觉是多么的好。<em>我病了</em>。</p><p>　　“你令人作呕。”他一直在说。</p><p>　　“你……也……一样……”我忍着疼痛嘶声挤出一句。这是他想要逃避的事实。</p><p>　　“你也喜欢这样，和我没区别。”我说，冲他微笑，露出我沾着血的牙齿。他踹得更狠了，但我猜这一点也不能停住他脑子里那个声音，叫他对我做所有可怕的事情的声音。我知道他和我一样扭曲。我又挨了重重的一脚，可能踢断了几根肋骨。这……让人沉醉。实在是太疼了，我无法思考，这是好事。让我的意识闭嘴，我身体里的恶魔就是一种赐福。</p><p>　　“你他妈这是怎么了？”他难以置信地瞪着我。</p><p>　　“*更多。*”我喃喃地说。于是他给了我更多。直到我疼晕过去，他才停下。我已经几乎不能呼吸了。他把我扇醒。我惊恐地发现他凑近了我的腿间。我因为疼痛而虚弱，完全无力制止他。太羞耻了。他抓住我的阴茎，感觉到了它有多硬。我要昏过去了。这像是在做梦。</p><p>　　“把我一个人留在这，什么也别说。”我对他说。我无法承受再多一点的侮辱和憎恨的言辞了。我不能让我的心智和我的身体一样被打碎、弄坏。</p><p>但他根本不打算说那些话，就在这个时候，他决定接受一切。他是什么。我给了他什么。他所需要的是什么。他俯身贴近我，对着我的耳朵轻声说。</p><p>　　“我此生从没有见过这样美丽的东西。” 他这么告诉我。我不敢相信，他这是在说我。</p><p>　　没过多久，他就决定再一次让我窒息，不过这次，是用他的阴茎。他抓着我的头发把我扯起来，让我跪着，毫无慈悲地操我的喉咙。我呜咽着抗议，但这只会让他捅得更深、更用力。毕竟，我完全不应该从中获得快乐。他完全不让我呼吸，我怀疑我马上就要死掉了，被一个陌生人的屌噎死。我一点都不喜欢这个想法，但我的身体对这种虐待每分每秒都乐在其中。我的嘴里都是血，混着唾液。我因为挨打而流血，又湿又热地裹着他的阴茎。最后，他发出了愉悦的叹息，在又一次窒息我之前允许我稍微呼吸一小会。我的视野在晃动，我不确定我能不能受得了这样，但我必须受着。他不会放过我的，即使我想要他停下。</p><p>　　他在考验我。他步步紧逼，看我会允许他走到哪一步。他要确认，我是他的，确认他可以对我做任何他想做的事。我应该仍然厌恶他。他可以随意玩弄这具毁坏的身体。我会向他证明我不会反抗。但我不会让他触碰我的精神。我的恶魔不会允许的。</p><p>　　最好的一点是，没有人会问任何问题。我们身处前线。我就应该总是浑身青肿和血迹。就算有谁发现我半夜偷偷摸摸离开，也没人会在意。从我成为一个恶魔猎手那天起，从没有人在意过我。我每晚都鬼鬼祟祟地溜出去见我的死者，我知道，他，也不在意我，但至少他会满足我的欲望。</p><p>　　那以后没过多久，他就开始操我了。这和我经历过的都不一样。这是羞辱，某种程度上还是违背我的意愿的。但我出现在他身边，向他索求，这已经足以证明那就是我所要的。他从不准备我。他就这么硬着塞进我的里面，同时粗暴地殴打我，掐我的脖子。这不应该让人感觉到好。我不应该追求这些东西。但我什么也做不了。我离了它们我就活不了。有时，他会带着刀子，我让自己相信他不会划开我的喉咙。我不再有任何尊严和自我价值。我任由他把刀架在我脖子上操我。我甚至不担心他会取我性命。这是信任，还是我根本不在意自己的死活？我不知道。我不关心。我已经陷得如此之深。</p><p>　　时常，我好奇他为何如此冰冷残忍。如果他这么厌恶我，为什么他还和我维持着这样亲密的关系？我不打算去问。我想这并没有那么重要。真正的问题是，为什么我总是爬回他身边乞求更多。</p><p>　　有的时候他会在我身上用他的符文剑。不是玩闹，是动真格的——我身上的伤口严重到我爬不起来，没法走回营地去。我打着抖，血流不止，但也许是因为幸运，也许是他有意为之，我总能在几小时后恢复，不需要医生来把我抬回去。他从来不会帮助我。这是我们之间的一个不言自明的交易： 他可以对我为所欲为，只是因为我允许他这么做。我并不脆弱。我能掌握得住局面。我不需要他在糟蹋完我之后又来可怜我。我畸形的肉体能承受得住他想做的所有事情。但我不太确定我的精神是不是也能。人们开始盯着我看了。还有窃窃私语。他们觉得我听不见，但我的感官很敏锐。这完全不出意料，我总是挨了打流着血，半夜回到营地，即使是在明明没有和任何恶魔作战的日子。没人问过我是不是还好，他们看我的眼神好像我有什么严重的毛病。这倒是完全没错。</p><p>　　我感觉他是唯一理解我的人，尽管我们其实很少说话。他从来不在我身边待太久，我在想是不是我真的不值得任何人花费时间，是不是我的一生不过如此而已——<em>我还能沉沦得更深吗？也许不会了</em>。就算他总是离我而去，好像我什么都不是，而我总是如影随形，耐心等待着他有心情来把我再弄坏一点。</p><p>　　所以，当抵抗军团的战争结束了，我就跟着他来到了寒冷的诺森德。也许这里对他来说就像家一样，我不知道。在那儿的积雪和冰风里，我感觉我真的要死了。他把我压在冰冷的地上的时候，我真心希望我像他一样已经死掉。</p><p>　　“我受不了。我会死的。”我嗫嚅。就好像他会在意我的死活一样。他扒掉我的衣服，甚至都不让我把它们垫在身下隔一隔过于冻人的地面。他把我的脸按在封冻的泥地上，很快我就麻木了，不再感到冷。他像往常一样让我跪趴着，把他冷冰冰的阴茎挤进我毫无准备的身体里。我在发抖，不是因为冷，也不是因为痛，而是因为宽慰。这就是我要的。“还不够。”我勉强挤出一句而他顺从了我的意思，在无情地操我的同时抓着我的头发往地上使劲撞。他把我的胳膊扳到背后，开始拧它直到我尖叫不止。然后它啪地断掉了。我失了神，完全记不起来任何东西，除了令人双眼发黑的剧痛。有一段时间我的神智弃我而去，等到我找回我的意识，我发现只剩我自己了，受着冷，带着伤，浑身上下都是精液，一些是我的，一些是他的。如果不是我有召唤邪能火焰的能力，我应该已经冻死在这里了。我给自己搭了窝棚和火炉，这样可以稍微休息一下，恢复一点体力。这很不容易，因为我只有一只胳膊能用。我必须搞定，然后才可能继续去找他。</p><p>　　他没有走太远。等我找到一个治疗者治好我的手臂之后，我只用了几天就找到了他。我知道他不会真的抛下我，也许他鄙视我，但他仍然需要我。他看起来要甩掉我，不过明显完全不上心。看到我的时候，他哈哈大笑。“你真的就这么想死吗？”他问。“不，我只是……我想要……更多，求你了。”我的声音在颤抖，听起来很可悲。也许，这次他会真的杀了我。他可能不只是说说而已。</p><p>　　对于如此美妙绝伦的欢愉，死亡只是小小的代价。</p><p>　　一眨眼的功夫，他就操纵着寒冰锁链把我捆得毫无抵抗之力，手指都不用抬就扼住了我的咽喉。这是什么邪恶的力量，我不敢问。黑暗能量凝成的卷须缠住我的喉咙，甚至掐着我的脖子把我举到空中，我感觉我的知觉正在溜走。我的翅膀也被锁链束缚了，让我不能飞到空中来挣脱窒息的抓握。在我昏过去之前，我掉到了地上。</p><p>　　“为什么你要跟着我？为什么你喜欢这些事情？”他骑在我身上，一边用覆甲的拳头砸我的脸一边问。我感觉像是在被一把锤子砸。我喜欢。我不打算回答，他看起来也不在意。某个时刻他打断了我的鼻梁，我觉得要溺死在自己的血里了，没错，就像以前那次。它尝起来真恶心。味道未免太像邪能了。</p><p>　　“再来。不要停下。”我求他。他咬了我，好在没有把肉咬下来，只是咬进我的皮肤。我的脖子和胸膛会全是淤青的，但我现在顾不上想这个。我的注意力全都在他的尖牙上，它们在我柔软的皮肤上，有的地方弄破了，出血了。我的眼睛在往上翻，无力的呻吟声从我嘴里溜出来。</p><p>　　“看看你自己。这么可悲。这么崩坏。”他说，脸上带着某种疯狂的微笑。他接着脱我的衣服，把符文剑架在我的喉咙上。勃起的阴茎暴露在冷到冰点的空气里，我哼出了声。他挪到我的两腿之间，我有点吃惊地发现，这是他第一次打算这么上我：面对着面。我感觉很不自在，想要在他面前藏起我的脸，但他不会允许的。我挨了几下，他捏住我的下巴，强迫我正视他。这是一种新的折磨方式，我在他面前感到无处可躲。很有趣，我极力想掩藏的不是我的身体，而是我的脸。哎，我变了。我非常希望他不要再用那双空洞的死人眼睛盯着我了，不要在把阴茎塞进来和插得更深的时候还一边观察我的表情是如何变化的。“不要，不要这样好吗。”我说了但他拒绝停止这种做法。我咬紧牙关，拼命不要暴露我的感觉，但我的面具——我的空白表情——快得离谱地滑掉了。我的脸上反映出我的一切感受，疼痛，快乐，想要被他摧毁、弄坏。他倾下身，我难以置信，但他吻了我。很冷，刺人，但那仍然是一个吻。吻，加上他深深埋在我身体里的阴茎，我已经失去理智，我在高潮，我在哭泣。我很确定我的眼睛不会流泪，我也很确定我胸腔里的这种感觉早就遗失了。他没有嘲笑我的脆弱和可悲。他擦掉了我的泪水，而这是我从他那里得到的第一个温柔的触碰。我被自己吓到了，我一直讨厌自己对死亡毫不畏惧，但这次产生的这种情绪完全把我吓坏了。</p><p>“为我而死。”他对我低语。他的剑锋抵在我的胸口，就在心脏正上方。我毫不恐惧。如果这就是他想要的，那么我会把我的命给他。如果他把我作为亡者复生，也许他就不会再远离我，我可以真正地和他在一起了。我闭上眼睛，点了点头。“请吧，只是，要慢慢地，要弄得很疼。”我轻声说。可我大为震动。寒冷的钢铁刺伤了我，却没有接着没入我的胸膛。只有一道划痕，出了一点血。我睁开眼，眼皮发抖，他的武器已经躺在我身旁的地上。“为什么停下？”我问他，感到意外。</p><p>“我没准备杀你。看你这副被邪能改造的身躯，你真的觉得我能复活你吗？你知道可能性有多低吗？你知道，而且你不在意，对吗？你是真他妈的疯，你知不知道？你为了不值一提的理由扔掉你的命，好像你一点价值也没有。好，你猜怎么着？我需要你，所以你很他妈的有价值。”</p><p>我呆若木鸡。这样，他到底并不是那么冷漠和可恨。</p><p>“别再离开我了，”我的声音里带着祈求。“我也需要你，一样。”我悄声加了一句，祈祷嚎叫的风盖住我的声音不要让他听到。这就是我能说的所有，尽管在我心中的情绪多得不可计数。</p><p>“我不会。”他只是说。</p><p>这是我这么多年来感觉到的最接近幸福的东西。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>并不来源于真实生活，我也不提倡这篇文章里的种种行为。<br/>蟹蟹阅读，如果你喜欢，请告诉我！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>